What We Are Now
by lovetowrite123
Summary: This is a story about Emma s life 10 years into the future. Emma is keeping a lot of secrets. Couples: mostly love triangle : Sean/Emma/Michael new character and Jay/Manny. Enjoy! Please comment, I would love to hear what you have to say!
1. What We Are Now

**What We Are Now:  
**_a lovetowrite123 story_

This fanfiction will actually take place in the future 10 years for Emma's class's 10th high school reunion. But a lot has happened in the past 10 years, which will all be explained. This fanfiction mentions almost everyone from the original Degrassi gang, however its main focuses will be Emma's life, and what happens. At the reunion, a lot of old characters will be mentioned and we see where they are now. Here you go, Enjoy!

Chapter One -

"Mom! Can I stay at Katrina's house tonight since you have that dinner thing tonight?" Cassie asked as she ran into her mom's office. Emma turned her chair around to face her 10 year old daughter and smiled, "Sure sweetie, that was the plan remember? Patrick is going to be babysitting you guys tonight."

"But mom! We don't need a babysitter, I'm double digits now! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Cassie said with a frown on her face. She looked so cute that Emma couldn't help but smile, "You're still my baby" she replied. Cassie ran to her mother and got up on her lap. Emma kissed her baby on the cheek and tickled her. Cassie laughed and tried to give tickle Emma back. Emma gave Cassie an Eskimo kiss and told her to hurry up and get ready so she could bring her to Manny's. Cassie ran upstairs and got changed. Meanwhile Emma took out her cell phone and texted her best friend Manny, "Ready to go?" Emma started to clean her desk and smiled at the picture that Cassie and her had taken at the park. She loved her little girl with all her heart.

Emma heard the front door open followed by an "Anyone home?" She jumped up out of her seat and ran to the door. There at the door stood a tall dark handsome man with flowers in his hands. He had a huge grin on his face when he saw Emma walk from the kitchen. Emma jumped into his arms having him drop the flowers to the ground. She squeezed him tightly, such as she would never let him go. "Baby I missed you!" he told her following by a big kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too! 2 weeks is too long to be away from your family Michael!" she told him, "But I thought you were coming in tomorrow?``

``I was supposed to, but I figured I would leave early and surprise you.`` he said as he put her down and picked up the flowers, ``these were for you, and they would have impressed you if you hadn`t attacked me.`` he said with a smiled.

``They still do`` Emma responded taking the flowers. She smelt the flowers and then headed to the kitchen to put them in a vase. She heard little footsteps running down the stairs. ``Daddy, daddy, daddy!`` Cassie yelled as she ran down the stairs and almost tripped because she was so excited.  
Emma`s text message ringer went off. She opened her phone and saw that Manny had replied to her original text saying ``Readyy!`` Emma figured they better be heading off to Manny`s. Emma joined Michael and Cassie in the hall, ``We better be going!`` Emma said

``And where are we going?`` Michael asked

``KATRINA'S HOUSE!" Cassie exclaimed.

'' Oh really!'' Michael said enthusiastically.

''YEAH!'' replied Cassie.

''I'll race you to the car!" Michael said

Cassie ran outside to the car. Michael hopped over to Emma and held her in her arms, 'so while Cassie's at Katrinas' tonight, what are we going to do?'' he said as he kissed her neck.

'Sorry babe, but we have my high school reunion tonight remember?'

'Oh god, do we have to?' Michael said, 'high school sucked, and there are so many more fun things we could do' he said as he kissed her.

'Can't sorry.' She told him, 'and high school was amazing. You didn't go to Degrassi; it was probably the best school ever, so many memories. '

'You want to know what my memories of high school are' Michael said, 'getting put in garbage cans by the jocks.'

"Aw, sweetheart, I didn't know you were a loser in high school.'

Michael laughed sarcastically told Emma he would meet her there. He had to shower and shave before he could go out. He had just spent 4 hours on a plane, and he was in no condition to go to a party. Emma left the house and got in the car. They arrived at Manny's house a couple of minutes later. Cassie got out of the car and ran to ring the doorbell. Katrina answered the door and they both jumped up and down and hugged. Emma smiled as she watched them; they reminded her of Manny and herself when they were younger. Her thoughts of her childhood were interrupted by Manny yelling at Emma to get inside the house because it was freezing. 'Where's Mike?' Manny asked Emma as she helped her take off her coat.

'He just got back from Florida, he going to get changed and freshen up and he will meet us there.'

'So you're flying solo tonight?" Manny asked,

"Guess so, for a bit yeah." Emma smiled

"Good, because guess who I hear is back in town!" Manny replied

"Who?" Emma asked, she had no clue who Manny was talking about.

"I'll tell you, it starts with a S ends in a Cameron." Manny winked.

Emma felt a pain in her stomach. Sean Cameron? As in her ex-boyfriend Sean Cameron? As in her first love Sean Cameron? There was no way, the last she heard he was still in the army.

"There's no way Sean's back in town Manny, you must have heard wrong."

"Whatever you say Emma,"

Sean couldn't be back, he just couldn't be, Emma thought. Emma remembered the last time that she saw him. It didn't end well. He had come on a two week break from the army. They had spent the most amazing two weeks together. She had been sure he was going to leave the army for her, but he got up the next day and left. That's all Sean did, was leave. She wasn't sure if she could face him. Sure it was a long time ago, but she couldn't forget something like that.

"Hey coo-coo bananas!?" Manny said as she snapped her fingers in front of Emma to wake her up from her thoughts! "Welcome back to earth! You okay, it looked like you were off to God knows where!"

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

Manny got off the couch and went to go get her coat. Patrick came down the stairs looking for his mom. Manny told Patrick to not have friends over, and if he did that he would get 10 dollars when she got home. Patrick put on his earphones and headed back up stairs. Manny and Emma yelled goodbye to their daughters from the bottom of the stairs. They heard a little bye from Katrina's room.

"Remember when we were that little?"

"Like it was yesterday."

The school hadn't changed too much. The building still looked the same, it was just painted in a different colour. And there was more of a campus now, a lot of green space, of course now it was all covered in snow. Emma and Manny got out of the car, and walked together with linked arms into their old school. The school had been decorated nicely with steamers and balloons saying Happy 10th year Reunion!

Everyone was headed to the gym. Manny and Emma started dancing in the middle of the gym like they used to until it was interrupted by two familiar faces. That familiar face was Toby and Liberty. Manny absolutely freaked out when they saw the two of them together. "So are the rumours true?" Emma asked. Toby looked at Liberty and put his hand on her stomach, "we're pregnant!" he exclaimed. Emma screamed for joy, "YES! Congratulations! I call godmother!" She screamed and looked at Manny. Manny stuck out her tongue, "hey! Not fair!" Emma smiled and hugged them both. The four of the moved away from the dance floor so that they could talk.

"When are you going to move back to Toronto, we miss you guys!" Manny said,

"We know, but Toby's company is doing really well in Vancouver and it's not like we can just leave." Liberty said.

"But we will be visiting a lot more often." Toby said

"Good, we miss you guys a lot. None of the old gang hangs out here. It's just me and Em." Manny said.

"Well not tonight." Liberty said, "I can't wait to see everyone! Can't you Em" she said as she winked at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked.

Toby nudged Liberty and shook his head. Liberty had a dumb-founded look on her face, "Ah, never mind."

"You mean Sean?" Emma said, "Guys come on, I haven't seen him in so long! I mean, he's moved on, and so have I!" Emma said that with confidence but as she looked at the entrance gym doors she saw him. For the first time in a really long time, but she still had those butterflies; that ache in her stomach that was screaming that she loved him. He looked so handsome in his blue dress shirt and white tie. Emma looked at him convincing herself that she was over him, but she couldn't do it. Not when he walked over to her, and said "Hello."

* * *

Word From The Author ;

hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter. Please leave your reviews and comments, constructive criticisms are begged for. And also I would love to hear your ideas of where I should take the story for the next few chapters. I will be re-capping what happened in the previous chapter every time I post a new chapter. I have a couple of ideas for this one. I used to write on these boards; however I stopped a while ago. I absolutely love writing.

Thanks a lot

lovetowrite123


	2. You Had Me From Hello

Recap from last chapter:

Emma has a 10 year old daughter named Cassie, and she is married to a guy named Mike. Degrassi had it's 10 year reunion, where Manny has two kids, Patrick and Katrina. Sean is back in town. Will Emma's feelings for Sean come out or will they stay inside? Emma has been keeping secrets, will they finally come out?

You Had Me From Hello

Emma just looked at him. She looked at him like she did all those years ago. She figured she probably looked like a complete idiot to him, he had said hello but she hadn't replied. Manny poked her to wake her up from fantasizing about Sean. Emma shook her head and "What?" As if she was confused. Sean smiled and repeated, "Hey Emma, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been great, fantastic actually!" Emma said all confidently.

"That's good."

"Umm, how about you? What have you been up to?" Emma asked

"Army, still."

"You here for long?"

"Couple weeks."

"Well that's good."

Emma and Sean were so into each other, taking in each feature and just starring at one another that they hadn't even noticed that Toby, Liberty and Manny had left. There were so many questions Sean wanted to ask her. He was still so in love with her that it hurt him to tell her that he had to leave in a couple of weeks. But he saw the ring on her finger.

"You got married?" Sean asked pointing to her finger

Emma tried to hide it but once he pointed it out she couldn't really hide it. "Yeah" she replied holding out her hand, "it's been a couple of years."

Sean nodded. Of course a girl like her was already taken. He hadn't just come for the reunion, Sean had come back as an excuse to see Emma, to see what she was up to, and if she was still single. He loved her, but now that he found out she was taken he did his best to hide his feelings.

"Do you want to dance?" Emma asked him, "For old time sakes"

Sean smiled and remembered the first dance at Degrassi where she asked him the same question and nodded. He held her hand and brought her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and held her close. He could smell her vanilla scent. He loved that scent and figured it was his cue to mention something about it, "Still using vanilla hair products?"

"You noticed,"

"Of course I did. That's your smell Emma." Sean said

Emma smiled and lay her head on Sean's shoulder. It seemed that Emma had completely forgotten about Michael because she was acting as if she was still in love with Sean, and Sean was getting confused about this. What was he supposed to do? He wanted her to act like this, but should he be the bigger man and stop it. Before he could think it through, they were interrupted by a man clearing his throat. "Do you mind if I steal my lady away?" Michael said looking at both of them. Sean quickly let go of Emma and let Michael take over. "I'll see you later Emma."

"Okay," Emma said as she watched Sean go off to another crowd of people. She looked up at Michael,

"So I turn my back for an hour and I see all the guys all over you." Michael joked, "I guess I can't let you out of my site."

"Mike, you have nothing to worry about." Emma said as she looked over at Sean who was watching them dance. "Nothing to worry about at all."

Manny walked over to Sean with two drinks in her hands and offered him one. "No thanks" he replied, "I don't drink anymore" Manny drank one of the drinks quickly and held onto the other. She looked at Sean who was still starring at Mike and Emma. "She's happy, you know. Don't even think about it." Manny said.

"And where have I heard this before?" Sean joked

"Okay, but Peter was crazy Sean, but I'm serious. Emma's in a good place right now, I mean with Cassie and Michael, she's in a ..." She was cut off by Sean

"Wait...Cassie? Who's Cassie?" Sean asked

"Her daughter..." Manny replied.

Sean's heart sank. Emma was a mom? How could so many things have happened and he didn't even have a clue? Emma was supposed to be the girl that he was in love with. But he hadn't talked to her in 10 years, so how could he still be in love with her. He didn't understand it, but he just knew in his gut.

"She's gorgeous," Sean murmured while changing the subject, "Maybe even more beautiful then she was ten years ago which I thought was impossible at the time."

"Sean, I don't know how to get through to you, Emma is in your past. Please, you have to move on."

"Don't worry I'm not going to get in between Emma and her husband Manny."

They were interrupted by a loud, "Emmanuella Santos!" scream from behind her. She turned around and saw Craig. She was almost in tears. Craig had been on tour for the past year and she hadn't seen him since. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you superstar" she told him. "I've missed you too" Craig told her. Craig had made it famous in the past 10 years. He had already made three albums, been on tour twice and his two singles "Baby,You're the One I Need, and "My Girl" had been placed at number 1.

"How's Patrick?" he asked,

"He's great, and I'm sure he would want to see his dad."

"I know, I'm going to pass by after the party if that's okay with you."

"I think he would really like that."

Once Emma and Michael were done their dance they met up with Manny, Craig and Sean. Emma hugged Craig. "I didn't think you were going to make it tonight consider you're a superstar on tour. I didn't think you would have had time for us little people."

Craig laughed, "And what, missed all of this? Please! Come on!"

"How long are you in town man?" Michael asked Craig

"Um, probably three days." Craig replied

"Cool, some of the guys and me are going to Vegas tomorrow, you want to come?" Michael asked.

"Yeah sure why not!"

Emma hit Michael as if he was missing something. That hit was to tell Michael to invite Sean too, but Michael didn't want Sean to go, but to make his wife happy he invited Sean.

"No, no thanks, I'm just going to keep it local, but thanks." Sean replied.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Every couple of minutes Emma saw people that she hadn't seen in ages. But the best surprise of the night was when the gang that had graduated the year before them crashed. Paige led the group into the gym, "We didn't get a 10 year high school reunion, so we're crashing yours, I hope that's okay!"

Everyone laughed, and everyone was surprised that Jimmy Brooks was walking again. Slowly but surely he didn't need his wheelchair anymore. He walked over to the gang. Everyone was so happy to see him on his own two feet again. Jimmy was the type of guy who when he set his mind to something he could make it happen no matter what the odds were against him.

"Ash sends her best, she couldn't make it tonight; she had a bit of stomach flu" Jimmy told everyone. Jimmy and Ashley had gotten married right out of college and now had 3 kids. They moved to Montreal a couple of years after they got married.

The reunion looked like it was being wrapped up at midnight. It had been a great feeling seeing everyone. Emma felt like she had been back in high school. It had been such a simpler time. But Emma wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. She asked if anyone wanted to go to the Dot for pizza. The Dot had been their favourite restaurant when they were kids, but no one was really up for it. The only ones that were herself, Manny and Sean.

"Alright, well Craig and I are going to hit the hay since the plane is going to be leaving early tomorrow morning." Michael said as he kissed Emma, "I'll wake you up before I leave?"

Emma nodded as Michael kissed her on the forehead. Sean looked down when he saw this. He didn't want to feel anymore hurt then he already did. He looked at Manny and she could tell he was in pain. "What am I supposed to do?" Sean asked her,

"I don't know, but you can't mess with her again Sean."

"I'm not messing with her Manny, I'm in love with her. I always have been and I always will be. There's no one that can change my feelings for her. They are here to stay and they are not going anywhere."

Emma joined them at the car, "And then there were three." Emma said with a smile and got in the car. Sean could feel goosebumps developing. He loved her smile. The three of them went to the Dot and sat down and ordered a large pizza with extra bacon and cheese on it, their specialty. Manny got a call on her cell phone. She looked at who was calling and ignored it.

"Is it him?" Emma said,

Manny nodded and rolled her eyes, "He can't take a hint." The ringer went off again but she ignored the call.

"Maybe you should just answer it Manny," Emma said.

Manny opened the phone, "What do you want!? You what? Hold on, I can't hear you!" Manny got up from the table and went outside to get better reception.

Sean and Emma stared at each other, not knowing what kind of topic to talk about. To cut the silence Sean brought up Michael.

"So Mike seems like a good guy."

"He is" she said as she took a sip of her diet Coke.

"Does he go on trips often?"

"Yeah, but its part of his job..."

"Going to Vegas and inviting friends to go with him is part of work? Wow, I wish I had a job like that."

"He just needs a weekend with the guys." Emma replied in a hostile manner

"But didn't he just get back from two weeks at work in Florida; wouldn't he want to spend it with you?"

"I don't know Sean; I guess I'm just used to having people leaving me."

Sean didn't know what to say to that. Maybe he had pushed it to far because it seemed like the hate and hostility was now turn to him. He figured he better change subjects. Good thing Manny joined them. She slammed the phone on the table. "Ugh, I hate him!"

"No you don't you're in love with him Manny" Emma reassured her

"Who are we talking about?" Sean asked being completely lost in the conversation

"Jay!" both of them answered

"I mean, he wants Katrina to stay at his house, but he's got girls over there all the time. He's such a man whore. I don't want my daughter to be around that." Manny said

"But you know Jay's a different person when he's around that little girl." Emma told her

"Still doesn't matter. I just wish I didn't love him so it could be easier to keep her away from his bad influences. But Katrina has a right to know her father."

Emma looked worried for some reason. She started to turn red and then looked down at her watch to see what time it was.

"Emma you feeling okay?" Sean asked, "You look a little pale?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Speaking about great dads, Michael is a fantastic dad to Cassie." Manny told Sean.

"I'm sure he is." Sean glared at Manny.

Emma looked a little uncomfortable and asked the waiter for the check. Manny and Sean weren't done yet and wondered why Emma was in such a rush. Emma told them she wanted to get home to sleep. They dropped Sean at the hotel he was staying at. Emma asked him if she was going to see him before he left to go back to the army. Sean said that he would be hanging out in Toronto so that they would probably bump into each other again. They said goodnight and Emma drove Manny home.

"Emma, what's the matter you look distracted. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Emma said as a cold sweat rolled off her cheek and hit the gas. The car went a little faster. Manny stopped herself from going through the window. "You're not okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Emma's screamed.

"Gezz, all of this started when Sean brought up Cassie, you're acting like you think it's his baby."

Emma hit the breaks leading Manny to hit her head, "Ouch, thanks for the heads up!" she said sarcastically. Emma had tears in her eyes.

"So you still sticking to the story that nothing is wrong?"

Emma shook her head. "So what's going on? Is Cassie's Sean's baby Em?"

"I don't know!" Emma sobbed.


	3. The Things I Never Thought I Would Say

A Word from _lovetowrite123_  
Please review guys, I want to hear what you think, because if no one is really interested in the story, I do not see a point in continuing, Thanks.

**The Things I Never Thought I Would Say**

Manny looked at Emma with an intriguing look. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Emma have not told her this? Manny felt a little offended to even speak.

"I don't know whose baby it is... It could be Michael's, it could be Sean's!" Emma said as she put up the radio to avoid the awkward silence in the car. But Manny didn't want to avoid it.

"What do you mean? How can you not know!?" Manny screamed.

"I just don't. I was with both of them around the same time. It was one of the last nights that Sean was here, and then to get over Sean I was with Mike. I don't know I'm so confused. Sean sent me an email 10 years ago saying he wasn't coming back. So I figured it would be best for my daughter to think Michael was her father; someone she could count on, someone who wasn't all the way in Iraq fighting for his life who assured me that he was never going to come home!" Emma told Manny with tears in her eyes, "That's why when you told me that Sean was back, I couldn't believe it, because what's going to happen if he finds out that Cassie could possibly be his daughter. And what will Michael do? I feel like my whole world is crashing down, and I can't do anything to stop it. What should I do Manny?"

"You're asking me of all people?" Manny asked, "Emma, I don't know. But to tell you the truth, I've learnt this the hard way, the truth always comes out."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Emma said.

"Okay Emma, don't hate me for this okay. But I know you love Michael, but do you still love Sean?"

Emma couldn't answer the question. Instead she speeded up the car to get Manny home quicker. They parked in her driveway, but Emma knew that Manny wouldn't just get out of the car and leave it at that. She would give her opinion about it.

"Emma, you need to figure this out. Please." She said as she gave her best friend a hug, "Have a good night babe."

Emma drove home. She couldn't stop thinking about Sean. Was it normal? He had just gotten back to town after being away at war for so many years. She didn't know what to think when she realized that that Sean could be Cassie's father. She was so confused, she just wanted to break down and cry. All these feelings and emotions for Sean that she had thought left her system were still there, trying to break free. But what was she supposed to do? Break up her family? She couldn't. Cassie loved Michael with all her heart. If the truth came out, Cassie would hate her and she couldn't bare that thought. She walked in quietly not to wake Michael up. She looked over at Michael who was sound asleep, and somehow knew in her gut that she had been living a huge lie. What was she supposed to do? She knew that Cassie was Sean's baby.


	4. I Just Can't Help This Feeling

**I Just Can't Help This Feeling**

Emma woke up the next morning with no one beside her. Michael hadn't woke her up like he said he would have. She looked over to her right to see a flower and a note written on the pillow next to hers. She smiled and smelt the flower. The smell made her think of summer which was when she and Sean had been to together the last time he had been in Toronto. She remembered the day, the time, the place, everything. No matter what she did, Emma couldn't get Sean out of her head. The not Michael had left said, "You looked so tired, I decided to let you sleep. I'll see you in a couple of days, I love you, Mike."

What was she supposed to do? Everywhere she looked she thought of Sean. Sean was the one who had left her alone, but it was like she didn't care. Ever since she saw him the night before, memories were coming back to her which had happened ten years ago but she like they had just happened. She didn't want to feel like this. She wanted to feel nothing for Sean but she couldn't. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cassie opened her bedroom door and hopped onto the bed. Manny had brought her back home because Katrina had to go to ballet early in the morning. When Emma saw Cassie's face, everything reminded her of Sean, her eyes were those same green eyes that she had fallen in love with, her hair was curly, and they had the same lips. How could she have not seen it before? Cassie was Sean's daughter. She's was almost certain now. Cassie ran to her mother and jumped on the bed. They cuddled together for a little bit and then Cassie told Emma that she wanted to go to the park. Emma smiled and told her they would go after breakfast. Cassie got out of bed and held Emma's hand.

"And where are you bringing me?" Emma asked her daughter as she dragged her out of bed.

"To make me breakfast of course!" Cassie said with a huge smile on her face.

The two of them ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "And what exactly do you want to eat sweetheart?"

"Can we have pancakes mom!?" Cassie asked

"Sure why not!" Emma replied. She got all the ingredients and put them on the table. She lifted Cassie and placed her on the counter so she could help. Cassie loved helping her mom make food. Cassie cracked the eggs on the counter and put them into the mixing bowl. Emma put on some music and the two of them starting dancing in the kitchen.

After they were done eating. Cassie got up quickly from the table, went to go wash her hands and put on her coat quickly. "I win!" she screamed from the door. Emma cleaned up the table and put all the dishes and cups in the dishwasher. "Come on mom. Let's go! You're so slow!" she heard Cassie saying from the front door. Emma made sure there was nothing else to do before she left, grabbed her coat and her house keys and left the house with Cassie. The two of them walked all the way to the park hand in hand. "Race you!" Cassie screamed and let go of her hand.

"CASSIE ELISABETH EVANS!" Emma screamed as she saw Cassie going to cross the street. "what have I told you about crossing the street without an adult.

"Not to do it." Cassie replied

"So then why would you even think about it?"

"I'm sorry mom, but you're just so slow, and it was a race and I wanted to win."

"Well next time please don't. Crossing the street could be very dangerous!"

Emma held onto Cassie's hand and walked with her across the street to the park. Cassie climbed up on the slide and rode it down. Emma walked over to a park bench and sat down. She took out the Notebook and started to read.

"Allie couldn't decide who to choose, should she choose Noah, her first love or Lon, the right guy for her."

Emma slammed the book closed. Everything she did now made her think of Sean. She heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Easy there, don't take your feelings out on the books." Sean said with a smile. He sat next to Emma on the park bench.

"Sorry I'm just a little frustrated." Emma replied.

Sean grabbed the book out of her lap and flipped through some of the pages. "Looks kind of boring, but I've heard great reviews."

"You've never seen the Notebook?" Emma was shocked. Everyone had seen it by now. It was one of the greatest love stories that Hollywood had ever created.

"I've been at war remember? Not much time to catch up on Hollywood's celebrity outbreaks."

"Right. Sorry. I forgot." Emma said. She looked over at Cassie who was now on the swings, swinging back and forth. Sean looked over to where Emma was looking.

"So you here all by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with Cassie, my daughter." Emma told him.

"Can I meet her?" he asked

"Sean, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Sean asked but was interrupted by Cassie

"Mom, can you come on the swings with me, it's kind of boring without you."

"Sure hunny, I'll be right there."

Sean realized that Emma wasn't going to introduce himself, so he figured he might as well do it. "Hi Cassie, my name is Sean, I'm an old friend of your mom's. It's nice to meet you" he said while sticking out his hand for a handshake. Cassie looked down and tried to hide behind her mom. She didn't do well with strangers. "Cassie it's okay. He's a friend of mine." Cassie went in front of Sean and said, "My daddy doesn't like you." Emma was so shocked that her daughter said something like that.

"Cassie where did you hear that from!?"

"Yesterday, at Katrina's house. Dad and Uncle Craig were talking about him."

"It's okay Emma, really, it's fine."

"No, it's not. Young lady, apologize right now!" she told Cassie

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Cassie."

Cassie ran to the sandbox. Emma turned to Sean, "Sean I'm so sorry about that."

Sean laughed, "I'm not liked by my ex girlfriend's husband, wow, what a shocker." He said sarcastically.

"Well I still feel bad, and I really doubt Michael said any of it. I swear." She said, "How about I buy you lunch to forget about it."

"I really don't care Emma, and lunch sounds great, but it's on me."

"Okay, fine." Emma said as she got up and walked over to Cassie to tell her that they were leaving. "I don't want to go mom."

"Okay, fine, I'll leave you here all by yourself." Emma said as she turned around and walked away knowing that Cassie would be too scared to stay alone at the park. She then heard Cassie say "Wait!" Emma smiled and turned around and there was Cassie. Sean joined them, "You guys ready?" Cassie nodded and held both her mom's and Sean's hand. The three of them left the park, holding hands, like a perfect little family.


	5. But Things Just Flowed With Us

**But Things Just Flowed With Us**

Sean looked down at Cassie and asked her what she wanted to eat. "I get to choose today?" she asked him.

"Of course you do!" he replied, "What do you want to eat?"

"Can we go to McDonalds?" Cassie said enthusiastically

Sean glared at Emma while Emma was smiling. Sean absolutely hated McDonalds. Emma and him had gone to McDonalds on one of their dates, and he had slipped on coke and was soaked the whole date. Sean had vowed never to go there ever again. He had been so embarrassed. Sean looked back at Cassie, "Sure we can go to McDonalds!" he said enthusiastically.

Cassie was jumping up and down and led Sean to the McDonalds down the street. Emma's phone was ringing, she saw it was Manny and told Sean and Cassie to go order and find a table. Once they were out of hearing distance Emma picked up the phone. "Hey Manny, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight? Patrick, Katrina and I were thinking of going bowling, do you and Cassie want to come?" Manny asked

"Well, we're actually eating lunch with Sean, but we'll come tonight. I'm sure Sean won't want to go bowling."

"Wait a second! You're having a lunch date with your ex boyfriend while your husband is out of town?" Manny asked, "What has gotten into you lately?"

"What? Sean and I are friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"That means Emma you're totally leading him on. He's obviously still in love with you Em. It's not fair to lead him on when you're married! Emma, don't do this!"

"Do what? I'm having lunch with one of my oldest friends!"

"WHO MIGHT BE THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILD EMMA!"

"I've got to go, I'll call you later about tonight okay."

"Okay, i love you best friend. I'm just looking out for you."

Emma closed the phone and headed inside McDonalds. She found Cassie and Sean and sat with them. "Sorry about that, Manny's got a lot of issues" she joked. Sean laughed.

"So what did you get me?" Emma asked Cassie

"Sean ordered you chicken burger with fries" Cassie told her

"And your favourite drink, half the cup coke, the other half 7-Up." Sean replied with a smile.

Emma blushed; he remembered all of this stuff. Did it mean anything? Or was she reading too much into this. Emma observed how Sean and Cassie were interacting. Sure their first interaction didn't go too well. But now look at them. They were talking to school, tv shows they liked, and Cassie even opened to him about Liam, who was her first crush. Emma didn't even think Michael knew about Liam. Emma kind of felt a weird feeling about this. Maybe somehow Cassie felt a connection to Sean because she was her father and felt that it was okay to tell him about Liam. Emma was getting too ahead of herself, there was no way Cassie knew that Sean was her actual father, Emma didn't even know if he was, but her gut told her he was. "Mommy can I go play in the jungle gym?"

"Sure sweetie." Emma said as she saw Cassie get up from her seat.

"Sean do you want to come with me?" she asked

"You know I would love to, but I'm just stay out here with your mom because she's going to get lonely if I don't." Sean said

"Okay!" Cassie said as she ran off to play in the jungle gym.

Sean got up from his seat and moved to the empty one next to Emma. "She's a great kid Emma. You've raised her well. You and Michael should be proud."

"We are." Emma said with a smile.

"So speaking about Michael; where did you guys meet?"

"Airport," Emma replied,

"What were you doing there?" Sean asked

Emma looked down. It had been the time where she had dropped Sean off before he had left for the military. She had met Michael a couple of hours after seeing Sean for the last time. Sean had a puzzled look on his face; one that looked like he was putting things together. Before Sean could put all the puzzles of the puzzle together she got up and said, "We better get going, Manny wants to go bowling tonight."

"Can I come?"

"You want to go bowling?"

"Yeah why not? I remember bowling to be a lot of fun."

Emma went to go get Cassie from the playground. They met Sean outside and walked back to Emma's house. Sean told Cassie that he would see her that night and that he was going to beat her at bowling.

"You wish Sean!" she said as she gave him a high five before she went inside.

"I'll see you tonight Emma." He told her

"See you." She replied as she closed the door.


	6. Crash Into Me

**Crash Into Me**

Emma and Cassie had just arrived at the bowling lanes. They saw Manny and the gang and headed in their direction. Emma saw that Sean was already there. Cassie ran to Katrina and they started to bowl. Emma signalled Manny to meet her at the drink counter. Manny walked up to the drink counter. She had a worried look on her face, "Em, what's going on?"

"I think Sean knows..." Emma told Manny

"He knows what?" Manny asked her

"That he's Cassie's daughter!"

"Wait, so you're sure that Cassie is Sean's?"

"No, not exactly, but I have a feeling Manny, and I'm freaking out!"

"Okay, deep breathes. What's going on with Michael?"

"He's in Vegas till tomorrow night."

"Just be careful ok, I don't want you to get hurt."

Manny and Emma heard Katrina scream "DADDY!" at the lanes. Manny jumped up more quickly than she ever had before and ran to go see what was going on. She saw Katrina in Jay's arms. Manny and Jay had been together for a long time, but things went a wrong turn somewhere along the way and then after the break up Jay became an alcoholic and Manny refused him from seeing their daughter. Manny ran down the stairs, "Jay what are you doing here!"

Jay rolled his eyes when he saw her, and put Katrina down. "I'm leaving okay," He said.

"No I don't want you to go daddy" Katrina said

Jay kneeled down to be at the same height as Katrina, "You know you're my favourite girl right baby? You know that will never change"

"I know daddy. I love you." She said and she gave him a hug.

Sean got up and greeted his old friend. "Sean Cameron? When did you get back man?"

"Yesterday, but I'm not staying long."

"It's great to see you!"

Manny made sure that Katrina went back to bowl with Cassie before she could start ranting about Jay to Emma. Emma couldn't defend Manny's points though. She believed in her heart that Jay was a good guy. Manny had changed him. Before her, he wasn't caring or respectful, and now look at him. He loved Katrina and it showed. Keeping Katrina away from him wasn't fair to either Katrina or Jay. Manny knew she had a point. But this whole drinking thing got Manny scared. What if Manny were to leave Katrina alone with Jay, and he was drunk, who knows what he would do!

"You know nothing would happen Manny!"

"But I don't want to risk it."

"Can we just go put on a smile and bowl please? And one more thing, let Jay stay, he hasn't seen his daughter in six months."

"Fine!" Manny said.

Everyone met at the bowling centre and started to bowl. Sean taught Cassie how to throw a bowling ball properly, but she couldn't do it without his assistance.

"Sean why don't you show mom, she's worse than me!"

Sean looked at Emma, "Get on up here Emma!" he said as he dragged her up to the lane. He had her lift the ball to her chest, and put his hands on hers. Oh, those strong hands, how she missed them. He then held her right arm gently and had her swing the ball back and whispered "Let Go" in her ear. Emma let go of the ball and got a strike! Cassie screamed out of excitement and hugged her mom, "You did it mom."

"Sean has the magic touch" she said.

The adults went up to the bar while the kids kept bowling. Manny wondered if bringing Jay to a bar was a good idea. Without even voicing it Jay replied to her concern, "Don't worry I can handle it. I've been sober for 8 months, Manny."

"You have?" Manny asked,

"Yeah, and you know what my inspiration is?" Jay asked,

Manny shook her head as Jay took out a picture of her and Katrina. "That's my inspiration to get better because I would never want to hurt you guys! You two are my life!"

Manny felt feelings she wish she wasn't feeling right at that moment and decided to change subjects before she admitted she still had feelings for Jay. The four of them started talking about old times, and how stupid they had been. They laughed the rest of the night trading good stories. The kids joined the adults at the bar. Emma's phone went off, it was Michael.

She picked up the phone, "Hey sweetie what's up." Emma got up from the table and turned the corner so that she could have a private conversation with Michael. She returned to the table a couple of minutes later. She slammed the phone on the table.

"When's dad coming back mom! I want to show him what Sean taught me!" Cassie asked

"He's not coming home for another week baby."

"What!" Cassie screamed, "He's never home anymore! Why can't Sean be my dad! He's actually here!"

Emma, Manny and Sean all reacted differently to this statement. Cassie didn't mean anything by it, she was just angry but this brought a lot of things to Emma's attention. She got up and ran outside. She crossed the street in tears. She had this ache at the bottom of her stomach; it hurt so badly that she felt like she was going to throw up. Sean ran behind her, "Emma!" he said

She turned around to face him, and wiped away her tears. "I'm fine."

"You're everything but fine!" Sean said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter."

"I think I know when something's wrong Emma."

Emma was silent, she didn't say anything. Sean decided now was better than any other time to say what was on his mind. "Cassie's such a great kid Emma, she reminds me so much of you."

Emma smiled, "Thanks,"

"But she reminds me of someone else too." He said, "Me." He paused, "Just tell me, is Cassie my kid?"

"No! No! No! She's not! How can you even ask me that!" she said as tears fell down her cheek. She ran away from him. Cassie had seen her mother run out of the bowling alley and wanted to make sure she was okay. She left the alley without telling anyone. She ran outside to see her mother breaking down and her only thought was to comfort her and to be with her. Cassie ran across the street to be with her mother and didn't look to see if there were any cars coming.

Emma saw Cassie crossing the street "Cassie NO! STAY!" she said. But all Emma heard was a car crash into Cassie. Cassie went flying into the air and landed a meter away from the car. Emma looked at the ground and saw Cassie lying there. She ran over to her and held her head. It was bleeding. Sean ran behind her and landed right next to Emma. Emma was screaming for Cassie to wake up but there was no response. "SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!" Sean screamed.


	7. Keep Holding On

**Keep Holding On**

It felt like the ambulance was taking forever to get there. Manny and Jay ran outside from the bowling alley and saw Emma and Sean in the middle of the street crouching over Emma. Manny told Jay to make sure that Katrina wouldn't come outside. She couldn't see her best friend in this type of condition. Jay ran inside while Manny ran through the street to get to Emma and Sean. Emma was in tears looking down at her hands that were covered in her daughter's blood. She cried onto Sean's shoulder. The ambulance pulled up a couple of minutes later and got Cassie into the ambulance. Emma got into the ambulance. Sean asked her if he wanted to go with her. Sean hopped on, leaving Manny in the street. Her and Jay were going to meet them at the hospital once they had dropped Katrina off at the house with Patrick.

Once they arrived at the hospital the doctors rushed Cassie into the ER. Emma tried to follow them but they wouldn't let her. They told her they had to wait in the waiting room. "We're going to do everything we can to save your daughter's life" the doctor reassured her. Emma watched at the brought Cassie to the Emergency Room. She couldn't help but break down and cry, she fell to the ground. Sean lifted her up, and brought her to a chair to sit down. "Sean I can't loose her, I just can't. She's all I have!" Emma sobbed.

"You're not going to lose her!" Sean said, "She's going to be okay! You know she will. She's a fighter, just like her mom!"

Manny and Jay ran into the waiting room. "So is she okay?"

"We don't know yet!" Emma said.

Manny held her best friend and couldn't help but cry. Cassie was just a little girl, she didn't deserve this. The doctor came out to the waiting room. Emma stood up quickly, "is she alright?"

"Cassie was hit right on the spinal cord; there is a possibility where she may not walk again. She also lost a lot of blood. We need more of it to pump it into her system"

"I'm the same, I'll donate." Emma said as she followed the doctor to the back

Emma returned to the waiting room but was shortly visited again by the doctor who informed her that he couldn't take her blood because she had given blood at the blood drive last week and they couldn't take more of it.

"So what you're just going to let my daughter die! Give her my blood; I don't care what happens to me!"

Sean stepped up, "What type is she?"

Emma looked back at Sean, "She's A positive"

"I'll donate"

Sean followed the doctor to the back room and gave blood. He didn't understand why, but somehow he felt like this is why he came back; to save a life. Sean quickly returned back to the waiting room where Emma threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

An hour passed before the doctor came out again, "The surgery is over, but she hasn't woken up yet. We don't know the extent of the spinal injury, we will only know when she wakes up."

"So she's going to be okay?" she asked,

"Because she had an injury to the head, she may forget a few things. But other then that, yes I am confident that she will wake up."

"Thank you doctor" she said.

The doctor left the room. Manny and Jay got up to go get some food for the cafeteria. Emma turned to Sean, "You didn't have to do that. You know that right?"

"Yes I did." Sean said, "She's your daughter Emma that means she's a very important person to me. Have you called Michael yet?"

Emma had totally forgotten about him. She didn't even think to call him, but she figured she should. She dialled the number but there was no answer. She dialled again, again, no answer. "He's not picking up." Emma paced around the waiting room. She had called several times but he hadn't picked up. She had left him a bunch of voicemail. Hopefully he would get them soon and call her. Emma sat down next to Sean in the waiting room. "You get through to him?" he asked

"No he didn't pick up. I called like 20 times."

"I'm sorry Emma; I wasn't going to say anything but what are you doing with this guy? He sounds like bad news. He was away for two weeks on business, stays half a night with you and Cassie and then leaves to go to Vegas with the boys? Seriously, Em!"

"What do you want me to say Sean! I love him!"

"Do you really?" Sean asked, "Because the Emma I remember wouldn't let anyone walk all over them."

"That Emma doesn't exist, she was gone the second you left all those years ago!" she said as she stormed off to go talk to the doctors.

Jay and Manny took a look at the cafeteria food and got completely grossed out. They decided to go to Taco Bell and order tacos for everyone. Emma had told Manny when they were little that tacos with extra sour cream always seemed to make problems go away. Manny was hoping it would work, she knew it wouldn't, but she thought she would be thoughtful. Jay looked at Manny and knew she was hurting and he hated it that he couldn't do anything. Manny decided to call Patrick to see how Katrina was doing, they hadn't told her yet. They thought it would be better to tell her when she was better and awake. Manny got off the phone with Patrick and told Jay that she was sound asleep. Jay didn't want to make tonight about him, but it seemed like the best time to bring it up. "Manny, I miss her, and I miss you." Jay told her holding her hands.

Manny eyes were tearing. He wiped her tears away with his hand. "I miss you too."

"I want us to be together again." Jay told her, "Because of this traumatic event with Cassie, I feel like life is too short to go through more obstacles. We need to be together, because I need you."

Manny nodded. She felt the exact same way. She kissed his hands and put her arms around him. "I love you boo" he told her. "I love you too" she said with tears in her eyes. He picked her up and kissed her so passionately that everyone who was around them knew how much he loved her.


	8. Saviour

Chapter 8 –

Jay and Manny joined Sean and Emma back in the waiting room. Emma was pacing back and forth; she was so worried about Cassie. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was her little girl, and how if she wasn't okay, she would die. Sean rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be okay and that she had to stop worrying.

"I can't help it Sean! That's my baby in there!" Emma told him.

He held her close to him. He couldn't bare to see Emma in this state. She was supposed to be the strong one. Emma had always been strong, even through the toughest times, Emma was the one that did the cheering up. The doctor came into the waiting room and told them that Cassie was awake, but only two visitors at a time. Emma ran into Cassie's room. Sean sat back in the chair with a smile on his face. He knew Cassie was going to be okay, but hearing the doctor say it made it a lot easier to believe. But there were questions that Sean had to ask Emma because he just had to know. Was Cassie his daughter? He felt a connection with her that he had never felt with anyone before. He felt like a part of him was inside her. Some of her mannerisms were his but he couldn't ask Emma this now. He had to wait until Cassie was out of the hospital. Sean turned to Manny and Jay who were kissing across the room.

"I guess I missed something?" he said as he interrupted them

Manny smiled guiltily. She wasn't going to hide her feelings for Jay anymore. These feelings had been inside her screaming to come out, but she never let them, until now.

"This whole car accident, and almost losing Cassie got me thinking that maybe we don't have all the time in the world, and if you want something do it now, because you don't know how much time you have left." Jay told Sean.

This got Sean thinking. What was the thing he wanted most in the world? The answer was Emma, and he hadn't even told her how he felt. He had to.

Emma was in the room with Cassie. She ran right to Cassie's bedside. She held her hand and prayed to God to have her daughter walk again. "Mommy?" she said as she started to open her eyes.

"Oh baby," Emma said with a sigh of relief, "You scared me."

"What happened, where am I?" Cassie asked

"You were hit by a car baby, and now you're in the hospital." Emma said, "I thought I lost you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily mom." Cassie said with a smile

Emma started to cry and held Cassie close to her. Cassie tried to move, but she couldn't. "Mom!" she yelled, "I can't move my legs! Why can't I move my legs!" Emma jumped up. Cassie was paralysed. Emma called the doctor to come in quickly. Emma told him that Cassie couldn't move her legs. The doctor told her it was because of the spinal injury.

"She may not be able to walk ever again. Then again, she may."

Emma left the room so Cassie wouldn't see her crying. As she got out of the room, there was Sean waiting for her. She fell into his arms. "What's going on?" Sean asked, "She okay?"

Emma shook her head, "She's paralysed!" Her head fell on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "She's never going to be able to walk again. She won't be able to run, or do gymnastics. She's just a little girl Sean! What did she do to deserve this!" she screamed.

The doctor joined them outside, "We'll get the wheelchair for tomorrow morning for her to go home."

Emma nodded, "Thank you doctor."

"Oh, and she's looking for a guy named Sean and her mother?" he said.

Sean was shocked when he said this. He looked at Emma confused. But it didn't surprise her. She held his hand and brought her into the room.

"Sean!" Cassie said with enthusiasm.

"Hi Cass, how are you feeling?"

"Well mom says I got hit by a car, but other than that, I'm great"

"Mom, what did they say about my legs?"

"Hunny, you're paralysed."

This news came to Cassie as a shock, "So I won't be able to walk again?"

"The doctor says you might be able to, but I know you hunny, and when you set your mind to something you get it done. We will practise every day and you will walk again okay."

"Okay," Cassie said.

Emma looked over at Sean, "Sean saved your life baby. He gave blood to give to you because you lost a lot of blood from getting hit."

"No, no, I was just doing everything I could to help"

"And that deed saved my daughter's life. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything Emma, I would have done it for anyone."

"Where's dad?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't picking up his phone when I called him to tell him you were in the hospital."

"Figures." Cassie said as she rolled her eyes.


	9. When Hope is Renewed

Chapter 9 – When Hope Is Renewed

Emma looked at Cassie like she was a different person. What was all of this hostility towards Michael about? They had always gotten along. Emma figured she should get to the bottom of it so she asked Sean if she and Cassie could be alone. Sean left the room, respecting their privacy.

"Cassie, what's going on?"

"Dad is never here anymore. He's always either out with friends or on business trips mom. It's like he doesn't love me or us. And if he does love us, then he doesn't show it very well."

"Your dad does love us Cass"

"So then why isn't he ever here? Now when I'm in the hospital?"

Emma didn't know what to tell her. She had to admit she had asked the same questions herself lately. Where was Michael, why didn't he want to spend time with them?

"Sean's not even my dad and he's here." Cassie said, "Where's my real dad?"

Cassie and Emma were interrupted by Manny walking in with her phone on her chest. She told Emma she had Craig on the phone. Emma took the phone and told Craig what had happened and asked where Michael was. Craig told them they were going to take his plane to Toronto as soon as possible and would be there by morning. Emma closed the phone and gave it back to Manny.

"Your dad is on his way." Emma said

Manny glared at Emma expecting her to tell Cassie that Michael may not be her father. But Emma couldn't do it. Not here, not now. Manny told Cassie she was happy she was okay and told her she would bring Katrina by the house so they could talk. Manny gave Emma a hug and told her to be strong. Sean joined them back in the room. "It's getting kind of lonely out there."

Emma and Cassie smiled as he joined them by sitting next to Emma. Cassie closed her eyes. She was really worn out throughout this whole thing. Emma told Sean that he better get going, but Sean didn't leave. Instead he told her he wasn't going to go anywhere. "I'm going to stay here until you leave."

"You don't have to"

"But I want to Emma."

The next morning, the doctors woke the three of them early in the morning telling Cassie that she could go home. They brought in the wheelchair for her. Sean helped Cassie out of bed and carried her into her chair. "I could get used to this" Cassie joked. Emma still couldn't believe that Cassie was stuck in a wheelchair; yes it wasn't for the rest of her life, but still. Emma and Sean walked ahead with the doctor filling out some paperwork. Cassie tried to wheel herself out of the room but she couldn't because she didn't realize the breaks were on the wheels. "Um, a little help here?"

Emma lifted the breaks and Cassie wheeled on out of the room. Sean walked next to her. Her arms were already hurting, "This is going to get some getting used to." Sean laughed and went behind her to push her. Sean drove Emma and Cassie home. He helped get Cassie into the house, "So I guess all my work here is done." Sean said sounding like a hero.

"I don't want you to go" Emma replied.

"Then I'll stay."

For the rest of the afternoon, Emma, Cassie and Sean sat in the living room watching TV, playing board games, the family stuff. Michael barged in the house and completely over-reacted when he saw Cassie in the wheelchair. "Hunny are you okay! I can't believe this happened, how could this happen!" he said.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not fine you're never going to walk again."

"Michael..." Emma said

"No Emma, stop pretending, this is horrible, our little girl is never going to dance again. What about her dreams about being a dancer and going on So You Think You Can Dance Canada? That dream is gone."

"Michael, stop man, you're not helping!" Sean pushed him off

"And who exactly do you think you are? I forgot the part where MY family's business is any of yours?"

"It's the part where I care about both of them very much, and when the husband who should be there for better or for worse wasn't here to take care of them and someone had to. Emma needed someone last night because she was going through an emotional hell what with her daughter's life in danger."

"Oh I get it, you're a hero." Michael said, "Save the act, I'm not buying it."

Cassie rolled her eyes and wheeled into the kitchen.

"Michael, Sean STOP!" Emma said, "Is this what we really need? Fighting! Really? No! If you want to fight, get out."

"That's some good advice Sean, you should take it."

"I'm only going to leave when Emma doesn't need me."

"I'm here, trust me, she doesn't need you."

"Sean maybe you should just go." Emma said

Sean was shocked, Michael smirked. Sean got up quickly and stormed out of the house while slamming the door behind him. "How could you invite him in our house Emma?" Michael asked, "He's only here to cause trouble."

"No, Sean was here when I needed him most. You didn't even answer your phone Mike, where were you?"

"My phone was dead. We were at a bar listening to Craig sing."

"Whatever, you should have been here. What was I supposed to do if something had happened to her? What if we didn't have a daughter anymore Michael?!" Emma started crying again.

"Well that's not the case ok. She's fine, in a wheelchair, but fine."

Emma got up and walked away from Michael. This was the first time in their marriage where she had doubts. She had a feeling that Michael wasn't telling her the truth. But she had to lighten the mood in the house so she decided to throw Cassie a welcome home party.

Everyone was invited last minute, and arrived around 8 o'clock. Jay and Manny had arrived together. They were officially back together and were not wasting any time. By the end of the night, the whole town would know that they were together, and everyone couldn't be happier. Manny and Jay were one of those couples who always found their way back to each other. Emma had always thought that she and Sean were that kind of couple but apparently not. Craig walked up to Emma and told her he had to tell her something in private. Craig walked with Emma to the kitchen so that they could talk.

"What's up Craig?" she asked

"Okay, Emma, I don't know how to tell you this, this isn't going to be easy for me to say, but I think you have the right to know."

"Craig, you're kind of freaking me out, what's going on?"

"Michael has been cheating on you. I didn't know until last night, when I saw it with my own two eyes."

Emma's heart sank. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk. But somehow when she had seen Michael that afternoon she had known. How could she have been so stupid? No one ever goes on trips with their friends right after they get back from a two week business trip. Craig rubbed her back. "It's going to be ok."

Emma shook him off. "Everyone has got to stop saying that! No! Everything is not going to be okay! Look at my life. It's completely upside down! My daughter is paralysed, my husband is cheating on me! And my ex boyfriend might be the father of my child!"

"Wait what?" Craig asked

"Nevermind!" Emma bursted out and ran to the living room where all the guests were. She saw Michael and marched right up to him. She threw water in his face, "How could you! How could you cheat on me Michael!"

"I didn't cheat on you, where is this coming from!"

"Craig told me, you've been caught, stop lying to me. WHILE OUR DAUGHTER WAS IN THE HOSPITAL YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN, NOT ANSWERING YOUR CELLPHONE SO I COULD TELL YOU THIS TRAGIC NEWS. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. I WANT A DIVORCE."

"A DIVORCE? OH PLEASE!"

"I'M SERIOUS MICHAEL, GET OUT."

Sean saw this getting out of hand, so he stepped up, "Michael I think you should go," he said calmly.

"Oh really? Do you? Here we go again with the hero act."

"I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Michael said, "Wait a second, you still want Emma don't you?"

At this point, everyone, all the guests were watching. Sean looked down, "You do don't you?" he repeated. But still Sean had no answer. "It's okay, have my leftovers."

Sean got really angry at this point. He grabbed Michael's shirt and was about to fight him, but he couldn't. "Just get out."

"No one wants you here Michael. Get Out!" Emma replied. Michael left slamming the door behind him. Emma started to cry onto Sean's shoulder. Sean decided that Emma had to be alone so he told everyone to go home. Once everyone was gone, Emma confessed to Sean, "How could I have been so stupid. Look at me, I'm pathetic."

"Emma the last thing I see when I look at you is pathetic. Don't ever think that."

Emma looked into Sean's eyes. Her heart was racing. She couldn't help the way she felt. She just knew that he was the one for her. She didn't know how, but she knew. It was in her gut, in her heart. Sean licked his lips and pulled her in closely. "Do you want me to go?" he whispered.

"No, I want you to stay here with me, tonight." Emma replied, implying for Sean to stay the night.

He kissed her lips softly to see how she would react. Not thinking she would kiss him back he was surprised when she started kissing him more passionately. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Emma's toes curled as she kissed his lips. That feeling that Sean was going to be there, and he was going to make it all okay made her feel safe and it made her feel loved.


	10. Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl**

That morning Emma rolled over in bed and faced Sean. He looked so peaceful. But what had she done? She was still married to Michael, how could she have done that. She was so disgusted with herself but then she remembered that Michael had done the exact same thing to her, and he was not feeling guilty. When she and Sean were together all of her feelings came rushing back to her. She couldn't help the way she felt. In his arms she felt safe, but Sean was leaving in a couple of days to go back to war. She couldn't face saying goodbye again, she just couldn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Emma put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and went to go get the door. She opened the door and saw Michael. She tried to close it before he could get in but he was too strong, "Please Emma, we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about Mike! We're done!" Emma said

"No, we're not done!" Michael said, "We love each other."

"We used to love each other, when you lie to someone and cheat on them, it kind of implies that you don't love them anymore."

"But I do love you."

"No you don't. You don't love me Mike." Emma screamed, "You cheated on me, and you hurt me. I'm sorry but it's marriage is over."

"No," he said, "I'm sorry."

"I think it's a little too late for I'm sorry's. Don't you think?"

"Emma, I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's the thing Mike, you weren't thinking."

Sean came down the stairs confused by all the yelling that was happening downstairs. Michael looked at the stairs and saw Sean coming down, "Really?" he said understanding that Emma had had sex with Sean the night before. "You're judging me?"

"Mike, it's over. We're two different people, who want two different things, I can't do this anymore."

"Emma, you're such a hypocrite." Michael said, "You get mad at me for cheating, and then you go around and do the exact same thing?"

"When I did it, we were already over in my mind."

"It's over." Michael said, "We're done."

"Perfect." Emma glared.

"What about Cassie, what are we going to do with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, weekends at my house?"

"No! You're never going to see her again!" Emma yelled, "You weren't there, at the hospital, you were off with some slut. Cassie could have died Mike! Do you understand! And if that would have happened, I would have nothing in my life! Cassie is the only thing in my life, and I'm not going to let you take of her."

"You can't take her away from me Emma, I have rights you know." Michael said, "She's my daughter."

"No she's not!" Emma said. After realizing what she had just said she covered her mouth, wishing she could take it all back. Michael looked absolutely furious. "Who's Cassie's father?" Michael yelled.

Emma looked up at Sean. Sean smiled because he knew in his gut that Cassie was his. Michael faced Sean and laughed, "You've got to be kidding me!" Michael stormed out of the house. That was going to be the last time that Emma would ever see him. She was 100% convinced that Sean was Cassie's father, she always knew, she just had been too scared to admit it. Once Michael was gone, Sean ran down the stairs to Emma and lifted her up. He was so happy with this news that he just wanted to scream it to the world. Emma stopped him though, "Sean we can't do this."

"What do you mean," Sean asked, "I mean after last night I thought..."

"Last night was a mistake." Emma said,

"No it wasn't. You don't mean that Emma." Sean said, "And now that I know Cassie is in fact mine, there's even more reason for us to be together. I love you. I always have, and I always will."

"Sean, you're in the army. And to be honest, I can't be a soldier's wife or girlfriend. I would be worried sick about you all the time. I wouldn't be able to sleep or eat or anything. It's just not a good idea."

Cassie wheeled into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Sean and Emma smiled. "We have something to tell you sweetheart." Emma said.

"What is it?"

"Sean is your dad." Emma said, "It's not Michael."

Cassie didn't know how to react to this. She felt mixed emotions. She had known from the start that Sean had been her father. She just knew it in her gut. But how could her mother hide this from her? But she decided it would be best to not ask questions and just be happy with the outcome of the events. Cassie smiled, "I knew it. I knew you were my dad!" Sean ran up to his little girl and held her in his arms. He held on so tight that he didn't want to let go.


End file.
